Naruto: Hidden Leaf Chronicles
by Tyler Junky01
Summary: Naruto is 17 and has defeated Uchiha Madara thus his dream has come true and the people of Konoha has named him to be the 6th hokage. But his greatest and most difficult task has arisen. The Akatsuki now have a new leader. Narutos best friend…Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: **

Hidden Leaf Chronicles

**Notes: **

**1. **The events in this fan fiction take place during and after Uchiha Madara's defeat, Which has not occurred in either the manga nor the anime.

**2. **The events in manga chapter 447 and onward never happened

**Chapter One**

_**Faith**_

Naruto was decked out in his fathers trademark hokage cloak witch flailed and danced in the hard afternoon wind. Though he hadn't yet been coroneted correctly with the title yet he felt more at ease knowing that a part of his father was still with him. And he needed it _now _more then ever. For at that moment he was finely face to face with **him**. The man who over took the Kyuubi with his sharingan and shook his village 17 years ago andthe man who Diluted several minds with his lies and deception…_Uchiha Madara_.

The Valley of end where Naruto had first fought Sasuke all those years ago now lay in ruins. The two statues that faced each other across the fast waterfall, one of them of the first hokage Hashirama Senju, And the other Madara Uchiha himself, now stood with there upper body's smashed to nothing. The rubble covered over a fifteen meter radius around them. Madaras stone head lay nicely on top of his own pile, was it some kind of omen that Naruto's victory was immanent?. Naruto stood on the reaming half of the Hashirama statue. A grate irony is all he thought it was since it was already decide from the village and Tsunade sama's will that he was to be the next hokage.

his body was torn apart from using the Kyuubi and his chakra was nearly gone and the demon foxes cloak had dissipated.

With the Help of Yamato and the rest of the village he was able to train and master the Kyuubis chakra to the point he was able maintain all forms of control of the fox up to the fourth tail. But the toll it took on his body was still forever clearly present. The nerves in his arms were completely shot so hand seals and his Kage Bunshin technique were out of the question. And his fatigue was also vast, The weight of his spent body on his knees where dire. The cut laid across his face stung when his sweet came into contact and the still working nerves in his back gave off there vicious pain shots every few intervals.

"_Finished already nine tails?" _Said Madara from on the exposed waste of the opposite statue witch was of him as he was over a hundred years ago.

The bastard didn't want to admit it but he was also torn up. Wail Naruto was enveloped in fox mode all Medara could do was dodge and parry his claws and he nearly was vaporized when Naruto launched his chakra beam. He had only dodged it by almost a foot leaving it scorching and burning his skin like mad as well as sending him careening into the canyon wall. He hadn't counted, or even dreamed for that matter, that Naruto could tame such a horrid beats, let alone its horrible chakra.

"You should know by now that were both exhausted" Naruto scoffed at him.

"Shut up, I can still fight you" he said between pants and gasps. His head was gouged open slightly and he twitched in response to its agony.

Down below on a nearby shore Narutos friends were all lying either defeated or severely wounded. Ino just finished using the best of her medical ninjustu on Lee who's arm had been completely crushed by fallen rocks. When Madaras Mangekyou Sharingan wormhole was used to try and pull in Naruto. Naruto destroyed it by sending a chakra beam into it when in fox mode. It then exploded near a rock face and the mountain below it was smashed and the avalanche came down as well as sending huge boulders flying around the entire valley. Ino Herself had a broken arm and dealing with medical ninjustsu with out the use of both hands was immensely new to her. Her chakra control and arm made things go out of wake almost every moment of the processes. But the tendency not to let her will of fire flicker was inherited from Sakura but more dominantly from Naruto, who was still up there fighting with Madara with his body hashed.

Tenten and Kiba where laying down completely out cold and covered in blood. They were caught by one of Madera's jutsus as they attacked at the beginning of the fight. Pierced with what seemed to be summoned spears. Kiba suffered sever bleeding from one of the nerves in his leg when he was impaled there. Tentens condition however…was critical. She was stabbed and impaled straight through the middle of her stomach and hit the lake bed and sank over two meters before Gai sensei was able to reach her and bring her back to shore.

Despite her split open eyebrow, Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the two as they fought on the water as well as the mountain side and everywhere else in that area. Her boyfriend, the only person she ever loved, As well as the person who s always made her fell like she could do anything, was fighting with all he had and more. She wanted desperately to jump in and help him. And to find it within her to actually make a difference. But her intervention between him and Pain a year ago was more then enough resign to leave it to him **and him alone**. When Naruto saw that she was alive from the encounter after retuning from his confrontation with Nageto and the Akatsuki women Konan. He grabbed her close with tears flowing from his eyes and made her promise never to worry him or do something stupid like that again. Wail she was in his embrace she agreed. But she always wondered if she shouldn't have. And from that day on they were inseparable, no longer as just simple friends.

"Don't worry about Naruto" Ino said to Hinata as she began to heal the best of her own arm as she could. Hinata turned to Ino as she smiled "All we can do is have faith in him" She told her "Just like you, me, Sakura and all of us have always done"

Hinata frowned "I know but…"

"Ino's right" Tenten said as she finely regained herself, but just enough to talk. With those few words however blood was already dripping from her mouth "Naruto can handle this. We just have to have faith. After all…Its already been decided by the people of Konoha" Short pause "…He's our **6th**** hokage**".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Intel**

_(One Hour before the battle at the valley)_

Konoha was at the time half way through reconstruction after pains attack_**. **_Sakura Haruno had been placed in a temporary position as a _substitute_ Hokage until Naruto's complete coronation was finished and his term as hokage was put into play. The village counsel saw it a fitting position for her since she was after all Tsunade's apprentice. But all that there was to do day in and day out was to over see the supplying of the constructers and see to the complete rebuilding of Konoha as well as document all of the casualties of the attack.

Sakura was currently at he ruins of the Hokage mansion. The main hokage office was located on the floor where Pains attack had done its damage thus it was completely obliterated along with a lot of the important info Tsunade had at immediate hand. Including a lot about the Kyuubi and Orochimaru prior to his death at the hands of Sasuke. Sakura was in the hidden basement office which would replace the one on the upper floor incase of a ground raid or another aerial assault from sky ninja. Sakura had been going through files pertaining to the Akatsaki members. She Went through a list of them compiling and searching for all of the members that she, Naruto and the Konoha had as well as info from other villages. And with all of them collected she combed through them. She wanted to make a list of all the surviving and the dead to make sure if any may still be a threat to Konoha…or to Naruto.

"lets see" She muttered to her self" " Sasori…Deceased" She couldn't help but crack a smile as she crossed that Homicidal freakish wooden basterd off both the paper and her memories. "Itachi Uchiha……Deceased. Deidara….Deceased" She Found out half way into her findings that Deidara was killed by Sasuke and it automatically brought sadness back to her ego. She found herself so confused and staggered lately. Sasuke…He had killed Orochimaru before he could be taken over by him and even though he had completed his goal of killing his brother he still eluded her and Naruto and refused to come home to them. Where was he!?…What was he doing!?"

She found herself in a sudden burst of anger. Before she was even conscious of it she found herself smashing the desk with all of the files on it with a chakra charged fist. Papers and wood chucks and smoke flew everywhere and she panted and calmed herself down and her anger was suddenly calmed by tears when she realized it…he left because of her.

She had always been on him like some kind of blood lusting leech. Always flirting and being bothersome to him. If anything she slowed him down…His words to her when he first left the village echoed through her mind and damaged her heart.

"_You haven't changed…your still annoying" _he had said. And even after he said that she still couldn't take a hint and chased after him. _Constantly_.

"Sasuke you jerk" she hissed through clenched teeth. Tears clouded her mind and vision.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice could be recognized instantly. As Sakura turned to the entrance of the room and saw her standing there with a face of concern her eyes popped and her cheeks reddened a bit. "I…Ino" she jumped and quickly wiped away the tears. Terrific not only did she seem weak, but she seemed weak in front of Ino. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this" she handed her an envelop full of papers, It was pretty thick "I found it wail going through old documents in Tsunades privet library. Sakura opened and took out the papers.

On the first sheet of paper there was a snap shot of a familiar face that caught her eye instantly and made her heart twitch. A face that she despised to all hell. It was the gray faced ugly mug of the _'A' _ranked criminal himself…_Orochimaru_. "Where exactly did you find this? " Sakura asked her.

"It was in a secret compartment a ways in some old desk." She answered. "Since your researching Akatsuki I figured you might want to look it over.

"Yeah thanks…" Sakura said "I'll add it" Ino smiled as Sakura turned to pick up the scattered papers from the now blown up desk. Her smile turned to a frown and she sighed she couldn't keep the possibility from her any longer and felt she had to let it out. "…What if he never comes back Sakura?"

Sakura turned back to her "What?…" She retorted. She had heard her but didn't couldn't believe what she had said.

"What if Sasuke _doesn't_ come back its been almost a year and a half since he Killed Itachi and he still hasn't returned"

Sakura frowned and looked to the ground for a moment, then turned back to gathering the papers "I have _a lot_ of work to do " she sighed. Ino wanted to apologies for bringing up such a tender subject but felt that she had already done the damage. Not wanting to add on to it she turned and left the room.

Sakura sat there in thought. There was truth to what she was getting at, but the weird fact of the matter was she didn't care as much as she would have a few months ago. If it had been that time Sakura would probably have uncorked at Ino for losing hope like that. But for resigns beyond her she wasn't filled with sadness or longing , but more of pity for his entire situation.

As she began to look through the contents of the envelop, after picking up the mess she had made prior to receiving it, She found that it was mostly Intel gathered from several of Orochimaru 's hideouts. Her guess was it was mostly gathered after failed attempts at capturing the illusive basterd. Mostly experiments and photographs of them. She sorted them off into piles relating to topics of interest to either Konoha or herself as well as non-important info that she was already aware of. She had just sorted what might have been the thirtieth page into the "non-important" pile, which was the majority, when she came to a page that was labeled at the top in bold lettering _"Project Apprentice"_ She found interest and began to read on. Her eyes widened as she read what appeared to be a section hand written by Orochimaru himself.

She suddenly found herself afraid. The possibilities this info presented to her and to the future of Konoha were way to grate to ignore. She took the paper and bolted out of the room…She _had_ to tell Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Hinata's Smile **

When Naruto had first gotten word that the village had heard about his defeat of Pain and had decided to nominate him as the 6th hokage. He wasn't sure weather or not he was ready to except the title. It had been his dream ever since a child and it was everything he had strived for ever since then. The hard ships he had faced and all of the growing he had done. He had failed to bring back Sasuke twice and failed to save Konoha from destruction. was he really ready, He still had to find and bring back Sasuke. What was he doing now that he had killed both Orochimaru and his brother Itachi. He had completed his ambition so why hadn't he returned.

Sitting on a bench on high rising section of Konoha he looked to the sun setting above the hokage face monument. Hinata sat next to him. She had spent a vast majority of time with him during the rebuilding of Konoha. She felt that she had neglected her training as of late but for a resign beyond her, she didn't care. She just wanted to spend time with Naruto.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet" Naruto put it simply "I couldn't make it in time to save Konoha" Hinata frowned, at first she didn't know what to say. "Shizune, Kakashi Sensei, Granny Tsunade…All dead. Naruto Looked up into Hinata's face tears started to form "And I almost lost you".

Hinata couldn't help but blush through her saddened look, and looked to the ground as she began to fondle her fingers nervously. "It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun" she said "I already told you I was being selfish". Naruto flashed back to the situation with pain. He was in a situation that looked as grim as it could be. Bound to the ground with Chakra rods and all, with Pain standing above ready to forcefully extract the Kyuubi from him. He remembered her exact words and they stuck with him. "I was there of my own free will, like I said".

"Yeah but…" Naruto began but Hinata put her hand on Narutos shoulder, its warmth easing his anguish. "Please don't let your dream die, because of something _I _chose to do. That'd make me fell horrible".

Naruto weighed her words. It was true that it was her choose but, He was still powerless and to weak to save her from getting hurt. If it wasn't for Sakura and her medical jutsu, Hinata would have easily died and would be lost forever. He did defeat Pain…and Nageto to. He had avenged both pervy sage and Kakashi Sensei as well as Granny Tsunade and Shizune. It could have been different. Sure the people responsible were dead but many of the people close to him has been lost…but there was still one other person that mattered and she was sitting right next to him.

"Thanks Hinata" he smiled.

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto stand and walk to the edge and leaned gazing out to the Hokage face mountain, his face. "I fell like I'm one step closer to having my face put on that mountain" Hinata soon found herself smiling to. She felt accomplished and proud…she had cheered Naruto up a second time.

"I guess _your _smile saved me this time" he said looking back to her. Her blushing redden deeper. Probably to the color of a tomato. Turning around he leaned back against the railing. A question had been wearing on Narutos mind, Something he always wanted to ask her since she had confessed in that horrendous situation. But he was afraid. He wasn't sure why...but it was something he wanted to know.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something" he inferred.

"Of coarse"

"Well I've wondered…" Before Naruto could ask the question that had been chewing on his nerves the familiar forceful voice of Sakura yelled out he looked to the right and saw Sakura running up the huge flight of stairs leading up to the level they stood on like she was running away from the worlds end. _Now of all times Sakura?? _Narutofound himself musing.

It was no surprise that she would find Naruto with Hinata, hell they had been seeing each other none stop since the attack. But the vary thought of Naruto and Hinata making out made her either want to vomit or punch a hole in the ground or brake a tree in half. She was almost ready to expect to find them doing so then and there and for some resign was slightly surprised to find that they weren't.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked with what Sakura could only identify at the moment as a tone of annoyance or agitation. Plus Sakura thought that may have been the first time Naruto said her name without adding '_chan'. _

"Take a look at this" she handed a small pamphlet of papers bound together with paper clip Ino found it in a secret stash in Tsunade's library.

Naruto took it and read the cover page: _PROJECT 021 - the five sons_.

"Its handwritten by Orochimaru himself" added Sakura.

Naruto read on:

_PROJECT 021 LOG ENTREY 0012:_

I have successfully, integrated trace amounts of my DNA in test subject 002918's womb and the growth rate combined with the basics of my Reincarnation Jutsu is **spectacular. **Though both the mantel and the physical aspects take its tool on the human female influenced by the process is immense, the Jutsu is able to maintain the life of the mother until the growth of my child is complete. I have made my decision and have began the processes with four other female subjects.

**Subjects:**

004243 Martha

004312 Umi

0o9921 Kamie

0o1293 Inou

In the unlikely event that I am to die before the incubation is in it final stage of completion or not the experiment well be pushed into play and all five of my sons seals well disperse and everything well fall on them.

Naruto didn't bother reading the rest, He had read enough and already he shook. "God dam him" Naruto muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extremely late chapter guys, I was busy with non fan fiction related Writing but here's chapter 4 of Hidden leaf chronicles. I know its short and I'll be working on chapter 5 as fast as I can. T^T **

**Chapter Four**

**New Members **

In a dark cave about thirty-seven miles northwest of Konoha rested the tired team Hawk leader....Sasuke. He sat out side the cave mouth on a cliff over looking the vast forest that lay in front of him. The wind floundered his loose fitting clothing and his loose hair. His eyes were almost completely faded, he vision was beginning to lack in color. Everything in his sight was faded to black and white. He had always believed that his life was without color, But he never imagined it would come back as something so real.

His brother had been correct. The new Sharingan was diminishing his eyesight. Its true that Konoha had been shaken by god realm pain and his chakra manipulator Nageto. When he had received the report from the brutally beaten Konan that Naruto had beaten all of pains six Realms as well as Nageto himself as well as almost murdering Konan, he wasn't surprised. What truly surprised him is a few days later when Madera returned after scouting the remains of the village. Upon hearing of the villages nomination for Naruto to become the 6th hokage Sasuke felt an overwhelming sense of confusion. Now in order to get the shot at the village elders he wanted so desperately, he would now have to go through him.

Even if he would succeed in killing every last one of the elders something would still be missing not quit satisfying enough. He had always felt a hole in his soul. But it wasn't related to his brother nor the death of his family it was something different something that had been eating at Sasuke ever since he fled from Konoha.

He thought on countless occasions about Sakuras last meeting with him on the road out of the village. The tears that she shed as she begged him not to leave, left his own humanity stung. He had always been annoyed by Sakura and her flirtatious and girly girl flirting during missions. But she was a comrade, she was a fellow ninja that had helped him on numerous occasions. The same went with Naruto, he went beyond annoying. But he had showed him what friendship was in a world that had left him scared. And now he was going to have to go through both of them if he wanted to take revenge for his brother. Konoha's sins and the elders who lift his clan to ash, it would all burn under the gaze of his eyes whatever the cost, even if it meant spilling the blood of both Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" Called out the familiar voice of Karin, Team hawks scout and Chakra detector. Sasuke turned and saw her standing there. After seeing Sasuke acting strangely after meeting with Madera for the first time. She had been worried about him. His domineer was different and he seemed for some resign vulnerable. It may have just been her imagination but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering him.

"The foods ready" she said pointing her thumb to the entrance of the cave behind her. Sasuke then took a sniff of the air and the smell of cooked beef touched his nostrils and it was only then that he had heard his stomach growl, and the hunger pains start. He honestly couldn't tell when had last ate. Had all of the jumbled thoughts and emotional trash he had been dealing with these past few months really cause him to loose sight of something so basic as food. "Thanks" he stood up straight "I'll be right there". Sasuke turned back and sensed that Karin still stood there and soon turned back "Is there something else?" he asked, with the same emotionless face that he had always portrayed ever since she joined up with him.

"No" She said "not really". But her frown stayed. Sasuke knew what the deal was with her, She was just like Sakura was if not a tad worse. But there was something about her that was different, way different.

"Karin" He said, his voice seeming more stern "I already told you that I'm fine, stop bringing up such pointless matters" Short pause "its annoying". With out looking at her face twice he then walked into the cave. Karin frowned but followed close behind. Once inside the smell of a campfire along with large strips of perfectly browned beef laying on a rock beside it was the first thing to catch Sasukes nose and eye. Huddled in front of the campfire was Suigetsu who had already started eating a strip of meat at a ridiculously fast pace. And Jugo sat across form him, in his usual quiet position.

"Geez" Karin mocked after getting an eyeful of the way Suigetsu was eating his share "Try fucken chewing once in a wile".

Suigetsu stopped in mid bite and turned to Karin with an eyebrow raised and a mouth gorged full of meat to the point his cheeks were budging "Waahh Scew?" he garbled. With his mouth so gorged he couldn't even be completely understood. Knowing that the guy was to stupid to grasp her meaning of manners she simply rolled her eyes and sat down grabbing her share of meat. After taking his share leaving one extra, Sasuke then sat a few feet right of Jugo. Of coarse Karin felt a mix of loneliness and disappointment because of it. She decided to blow it off the best she knew how to and took a bite out of the meat.

"This is as good of a time as any to discuss our plan of action for tomorrow"

Suigetsu then swallowed the immense amount of meat he had in his mouth in one abnormal and disgustingly loud gulp. Karin almost gagged in mid swallow. "What's to plan?" Suigetsu Said "We just go in and blow everyone, and everything up right?"

"That was already taken care of by Pain and Nageto, dipshit" Scoffed Karin.

"Shut up" he responded

"You shut up" Karin replayed angrily.

"You shut up!" yelled Suigetsu .

"You Shut up!!" yelled Karin.

"You both shut up!!" yelled Sasuke. Karin could only count on one hand the times she had heard Susuke yell. "We don't have time for petty bickering, dam it" They both looked at each other for a moment then eased back into there seating positions. "Its true that Pain and Nageto destroyed Konoha but it's sprit of fire is still aflame" The two of them continued to listen "Many people died in the attack by Pain and Nageto, that's true. But a vast majority of its spirit and history lay in one group of people that have been left alive"

Karin and Suigetsu looked at him, both portraying confused expressions "Who?" they both said and in unison. Then they glared at each other with disdain, Sasuke went on, hoping they were listening. He wasn't going to repeat himself.

"Its the elders" he stated "Ones we kill the elders Konoha well have nothing left but bitter memories" He let his own idea sink in and his regular emotionless face suddenly creased into a small smile "And I'll see to it that those are burned from existence as well.

"That's a vary good plain you have there Sasuke" Came the familiar annoying voice of Madara. Everyone turned to the opening of the cave and sure enough there he was, but he wasn't alone. Two people stood on either side of him. Two people whom Sasuke nor Karin and Suigetsu had never seen before. Both female…and wearing the trademark Akatsuki cloaks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**An Old Friend**_

Naruto was on top of Hokage mountain looking over the village that was still under reconstruction. Half of the buildings around the west side where all of the important resources such as the hokage mansion and the village hospital and research institute were the first ones to begin rebuilding.

But oh how he wanted to have the ramen hut rebuilt and reinstated. After returning from the toad village after learning sage mode he was hoping to find the village still intact and, if he survived the fight, Have a bowl or five. But alas, the hut was destroyed along with the village. He was since then stuck with the lame add water and microwave stuff. His apartment had been blown up also so he was stuck sleeping in a trailer provided by one of the villagers builders. The entire village was nicer to him then ever, It was as if his childhood and the torment they did to him had never occurred and now he was the talk of the village and people looked up to him. All of his life he wanted fans and admires and now after over ten long years of training to the point of near death he finely had them…So why wasn't he happier?.

Naruto had sensed the Jounin behind him long before he appeared and kneeled down. "Hokage sama" he said, Naruto turned and smiled to him. It was going to take some getting used to, being kneeled to and stuff of that nature. "There's someone at the west gate who wish's to speak with you".

Naruto looked puzzled "Who is it?".

"it's the Kazekage". Naruto tensed, it couldn't be. It was unconventional for a Kage to be away from his village.

"Really?" He replied in a stunned fashion. "Thanks" he jumped up on to the railing ready to head towards the gate, but he turned around to the Jounin who was still kneeling there "ah, that'll be all, dismissed" Naruto said. The jounin bowed his head once "Sir" and with his job done he walked off and vaulted off of the monument. As did Naruto. He landed both feet on the railing of the wooden staircase below and vaulted off and onto the ground with small kick of dust. Around him the debris were in assorted piles. Chunks of wood and metal that used to be pieces of over a dozen buildings. If only Danzo hadn't killed the messenger, Naruto could have gotten the word sooner and the village would still be here. He shook his head, he couldn't let it trouble him thou, His dream had come true but if he let stupid things like regret get in the way, He wouldn't be the kind of Hokage that he dreamed of all this time.

The western gate was a few minuets away and when Naruto arrived he was shocked, There were over four dozen sand shinobi. And in front of them were indeed Temari and Kankuro, and as odd as it seemed, there was the Kazekage, Gaara of the desert. His clouting and garments could be recognized anywhere and the gourd of sand gave it away plainly. Apparently he had grown his blood red hair out, it now stretched out passed his shoulders a tad.

Naruto, as shocked as he was, slowed in his stride but picked up speed and smiled as he realized that it really was Gaara of the sand in the flesh.

Gaara and them walked up to each other Temari and Kankuro as well as the other sand Shinobi followed behind. "Gaara, what a surprise" he said as he offered his hand for a hand shake. Gaara with his light smile clasped his hand and for the second time they shook hands, only this time they were both now leaders of there own villages. "But what are you doing her?" Naruto asked "Doesn't your village need you?"

"I put an elder in charge of things wail I'm away, I felt that this was more important" Said Gaara.

"Oh, What did you guys come her for"

"To help rebuild Konoha, duh" Said Kankuro.

Naruto was surprised. The hidden Sand village, had devoted a large sum of money to help with the rebuilding, but he hadn't dreamed of Gaara coming in person along with builders of there own.

"You've saved me twice, since I've known you Naruto, it's time I returned the favor" Naruto couldn't do anything but smile and be glade that Gaara was there to help out. He needed all of the friends he could right now.

"Thanks" He said.

Gaara smiled with him and then he turned to the shinobi behind him "Ok everyone" he called out "All medical ninjas head over to the west and help with the wounded"

A quarter of them yelled off "Sir" and sped off to carry out Gaaras orders.

"And I need a few of you to head over to the acting Hokage and offer them assistance" Short pause, he then turned to a frail looking female shinobi standing to the left of Temari, one that Naruto found familiar for some reason "Matsuri I'll let you and your squad handle that"

The girl looked timid for a moment but shook it off and stood tall and straight "Yes, Gaara- sama" and she then turned around and called to her squad of three and with them she took off to find Sakura.

"The rest of you" Gaara continued as the two dozen that were left continued to stand at attention "Aid the builders with the reconstruction"

"Sir!" They all said in unison and sped off passed Naruto. Soon the three siblings and Naruto were the only ones there.

"Naruto, there's something I need to talk to you about, Walk with me" Naruto always found Gaara to be high on the strictly need to know form of mind, If there was something that he needed to tell Naruto then it was probably of ground braking importants.

"okay" Naruto said and matched Garras side. But Gaara soon stopped as he noticed Temari and Kankuro. "You guys stay here, I want to talk to Naruto alone for this one". The two of them looked shocked and looked at each other.

"But Gaara, Were supposed to be-" Temari was cut off by Garras hand "This is something personal between Jinchuuriki" he said "I prefer that you stay out of it


End file.
